1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flame starting unit for a combustion device, especially for preheating the combustion air supplied to an internal combustion engine, having a flame glow plug, which is placed in the air intake duct of the combustion device, fuel and current supply devices for the flame glow plug and a control or regulating device to control or regulate the fuel and current supply of the flame glow plug.
2. Background of the Invention
A flame starting unit, of the type to which the invention is directed, is used especially to make possible cold starting of internal combustion engines such as, for example, diesel engines, Otto engines, methanol and ethanol engines, with or without boost air, as well as evaporating burners. Such a unit is used especially with diesel engines, such as, for example, directly injecting diesel engines for truck use, to assure a reliable starting of the engine at low temperatures of, for example, below -10.degree. C.
However, to make possible a reliable starting of a combustion device equipped with such a flame starting unit, especially an internal combustion engine, it is necessary for the flame starting unit to operate flawlessly. In the previously known flame starting units, errors in their functioning lead to the flame starting unit failing as an ignition aid, and therefore, starting at low outside temperatures is not possible.